


Short Story of Natsuhiko and Mikoto

by Alealyysa



Category: Norn9
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alealyysa/pseuds/Alealyysa
Summary: Hanya sebuah short story tentang Natsuhiko Azuma si peneliti dan Mikoto Kuga si gadis bangsawan...





	Short Story of Natsuhiko and Mikoto

Prelude ~ Under the Sea of Stars  
~~~~  
Suatu malam, Natsuhiko mengajak Mikoto untuk melihat bintang. Saat itulah, dia teringat tentang buku yang diberikan Natsuhiko padanya.  
"Aku sudah membaca buku yang kau berikan padaku," ucap Mikoto.  
Natsuhiko hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. "Lalu?"  
Gadis itu tersenyum. "Dari buku itu, aku baru tahu kalau bintang Arcturus dan Spica adalah bintang yang berpasangan,"  
"Ya. Dalam legenda dikatakan kalau Arcturus dan Spica adalah sepasang suami istri," komentar Natsuhiko.  
~~~~

Happy Ending  
~~~~  
"Aku berjanji akan mencintai dan melindungimu, Mikoto. Aku terlalu berambisi pada penelitian sehingga melupakan hal yang paling penting. Sekarang kau adalah yang terpenting bagiku, Mikoto.."  
Mikoto mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Dia sangat senang sehingga dia menangis bahagia. Natsuhiko merengkuh gadis itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.  
"Aku mencintaimu..."  
~~~~

Concerto ~ After Story  
~~~~  
"Ayah, aku ingin melihat bintang lewat teleskop!" ajak seorang anak kecil.  
Natsuhiko tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan putranya. Untuk wajah, dia memang mirip dengan Natsuhiko. Tapi untuk sifat, dia mirip dengan ibunya, Mikoto.  
Mereka akhirnya melihat bintang dengan teleskop. Mikoto yang baru saja membersihkan meja makan menatap suami dan putranya. Wanita itu tersenyum, dia kemudian menghampiri mereka.  
"Ayah, coba lihat! Ada 2 bintang dengan cahaya yang sama terang! Apa bintang itu kembar?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu.  
Natsuhiko beralih dan melihat melalui teleskop itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Natsuhiko. "Mereka tidak kembar,"  
Bocah itu menatap Natsuhiko bingung. "Lalu kenapa mereka terlihat kembar?"  
"Ibumu tahu alasannya," balas Natsuhiko sambil melempar senyuman pada Mikoto yang sekarang berdiri di samping putra mereka.  
"Apa maksudmu, Natsuhiko?" tanya Mikoto tidak mengerti.  
Natsuhiko tersenyum lembut. "Mereka adalah Arcturus dan Spica. Mereka tidak kembar, tapi mereka berpasangan. Arcturus adalah sang suami, sedangkan Spica adalah istrinya."  
Bocah itu kembali melihat bintang dengan teleskop. Dia melihat kedua bintang itu dengan antusias.  
"Berarti mereka seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Arcturus adalah Ayah dan Spica adalah Ibu!"  
~~~~  
.  
.  
Fin


End file.
